


The first "I love you" (comes in a name)

by RodimusPrime036



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime036/pseuds/RodimusPrime036
Summary: ALL IMPORTANT GUARDIANS HAVE NAMES. THIS IS AN OC/CHARACTER STORY.((Cayde-6/Guardian is a background ship between a different Guardian than Marksman!))Okay, so maybe Solus should pay better attention to his Guardian's deeper intentions. (Or maybe, Marksman should be a little clearer about what he thinks.)
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The first " _I love you_ " comes in a name. Many left their ghosts nameless; it was easy to just call them Ghost, or to give an odd, thoughtless nickname. Marksman had settled, once, had looked his ghost up and down, then spoke in that baritone growl of a voice. "You need a name," he says, leans back in his spot as the 'pilot' of the ship. (He doesn't really fly it, but he enjoyed looking out the window.) His ghost had looked up from his place on the dash, had blinked and tilted his flippers curiously. "What would you like to call me?" He had asked, and Marksman had chuffed out a laugh and shaken his head. "You'd need to like it, too," the Guardian points out, and Ghost paused. He got to help pick the name? It wasn't unheard of, to allow a ghost to help pick a name, but most didn't get the choice. Ghost wouldn't deny that his Guardian was one of the best. (Though that may have just been his own pride towards his partner,) but Marksman was terribly fond on his ghost, offering praise and approval whenever available, furiously protective and affectionate when away from prying eyes. The titan had warmed up quickly to his little light, and Ghost was well aware of his Guardian's fondness. And _that_ made him one of the best.

They spent days testing names- bouncing ideas, sparking thoughts, and finally, they settled. It had been peaceful, hunkered in the wooded EDZ, a fire crackling by Marksman's feet. He had been holding the ghost in his palms, hands resting in his lap while he leaned against his pack and stared into the flames. Ghost never really would understand the solar titan's obsession with the flames, but he didn't mind resting with him while he admired the dancing sparks. Then, interrupting the quiet; "Solus." Ghost had startled out of his daze- clicked his optics to unfocus out of his staring, out of watching the embers dance across Marksman's golden face- and hummed curiously. "Solus?" He repeated, and Marksman nodded slowly. "As a name, I mean. Solus." And Ghost- Solus, now- had thought it over, then rotated his shell slightly in a gesture not unlike a nod. "I like that." ' _ **I like that it's from you'**_ went unsaid. And Marksman's faceplates shift into a small smile, and he runs a finger over one of Solus' flippers. (Solus would always be in awe of how gentle his Guardian was with him, how hands that had crushed hive with minimal effort would touch his shell with such soft reverence, as though he was afraid of harming the little ghost.)

It takes a long time for Solus to realize that this is the first _"I love you_."


	2. The Second 'I Love You'

The second 'I love you' comes in a burst of fire. 

Solus and Failsafe didn't get along on the best of days. (Perhaps Solus was just jealous of another taking his Guardian's attention- he wasn't blind to Failsafe's fondness on the hero.) Still, he would never leave her here, lost to the fallen- hence why he finds himself busy with hacking down another fallen barrier. The arc conductor beneath him hums and crackles, suddenly alive with sparks, and Solus yelps when the electricity licks over his shell. 

The shank on the web doesn't get a moment to rethink its mistakes. There's a rush of sudden light, before he recognizes his Guardian's armor- he grasps the shank between his hands and crushes, sending sparks of electricity and metal clattering when it explodes. He grunts, shakes his hands free of the metal shards, and throws down a barrier before his ghost. The Light burns, bright and hot before he launches a flaming hammer into another group of approaching shanks. It ends quickly; he tears through them like scissors through paper, a wild tornado of fire and exploding metal, of burning heat and blinding light- 

Solus startles when he is abruptly cradled in the Guardian's hands. They still burn, his palms hot, but they do not hurt as they prod over Solus' shell. He speaks softly, quietly enough so that his fireteam cannot hear his words. "Are you okay?" He asks, and Solus finds himself metaphorically breathless- his Guardian sounds so terribly concerned, petting over his shell and leaning down to search for any injury. (And Solus doesn't have the heart to tell him that any real markings would be purely cosmetic.) "I'm fine- better, since you… dealt, with that." Solus is aware of the way he trips over his words, but Marksman's shoulders drop slightly and he sighs an unneeded breath, leans down and butts his helmet against the ghost's top flipper. (And he doesn't quiet connect the motion to what it means, and maybe he should have.) 

He retreats quickly back into Marksman's pack, pointedly ignoring Ember's pleased teasing while Marksman and Strider fall back into their mission. (Strider, one of Marksman's closest companions, seems a bit sidetracked flirting with Cayde, while Failsafe offers rather unpleasant commentary. Solus still snickers when she gives a rather disgusted sound at Strider's remarks, and he remains quiet when Cayde quickly flings another sappy croon towards the other titan. Ember, Strider's ghost, seems happy enough teasing Solus for his Guardian's actions.) 

Solus ignored the undeniably fluttery feeling that strikes when he remembers Marksman's affection, and blames it on the leftover shocks from the shank


	3. The Third 'I Love You'

The third 'I love you' is verbally said.

He doesn't know exactly what happened. Marksman had been asleep, slumped in his seat, heels kicked up onto the dash, Solus settled in his lap. It had been quiet, the ghost merely content admiring his Guardian; staring up at gold faceplates, enjoying the subtle purring- quieter on the 'inhales,' with a low, deep rumble on the 'exhales'- then the titan had jerked awake with a wheezing gasp, had threw a hand out to catch the ghost and used the other to grasp the seat with enough force that Solus knows there would be dents in the armrest.

Solus had given a startled yelp, and the Guardian's head whipped down to see his ghost. He blinked, once, twice, then sank back into the seat again. His breathes are ragged and strained, shallow while he closes his eyes and eases his grip on the ghost. Solus doesn't move- Marksman's hold is still so terribly gentle on his shell, and he feels no concern for panic-induced injury. (And besides even that, the Guardian seems soothed by his presence.)

"Bad dream?" He asks after a moment, and Marksman nods slowly. He doesn't open his eyes, but he moves both hands to pet along Solus' flippers. "I remember, sometimes," the titan hesitates, chews over his words. His mouth glows a dim yellow when he talks, bright within the darkness of the ship. "When I thought I lost you. When I lost the Light, I mean- and I couldn't find you, when we were in the city." Solus gives a soft hum, showing support without words. (Because there are no words to say, when his Guardian starts to talk. He'd rather listen to his voice than interrupt when Marksman spoke.) "I wasn't even scared of falling-" the exo makes a broad hand motion, shaking his head slowly. "I was… I had to find you. Even if you were just… a shell. I had to know where you were. Sometimes I dream and you don't find me, and-" he bites at whatever else he wants to say, drops his head back and heaves another rumbling breath. The silence stretches, and Solus remains patient. (He knows that he doesn't need to speak, because there is more to be said.)

Another long minute passes by, and he listens to the way that Marksman's unnecessary breaths even out over time. Then, softer; "I don't know what I would do without you." And Solus startles, flippers expanding outwards. Marksman doesn't look at him. "I mean- aside from the obvious." Then, with all the bravery of a titan- "I love you, but I think you knew that already." (And Solus knows that he already knew- or that he had that idea- but it still sends a spark of wonderful awe through him. His Guardian loved him.)

Solus smothers the wild desire to exclaim his adoration, instead offering a pleased, eager series of clicks and churrs. " ** _I love you too_** ," he says without words, and his Guardian offers a soft smile, and another rumbling purr.

(And Solus thinks he understands someone those previous 'I love you's.)


End file.
